Encounter with Cerberus
by Rundstedt553
Summary: My OC Jani has a run in with Cerberus agents as she is sent to retrieve geth tech for Admiral Xen along with a time of her best agents. Rated for some violence. Please read and Review.


Cerberus

It has been 3 months since Jani had gained command of her own elite scout unit to further the goals of her exalted mistress Daro'Xen. In that time Jani has found more geth data, several planets that might be habitable to the quarian race and even recovered several Prothean artifacts from the Skyllian Verge. Her current mission was to meet with a contact of Xen's in the factory district of the Citadel's Zakera Ward. There, Jani was to recover an important piece of geth tech for use in Xen's own experiments.

The Nebtuu pulled up to the Citadel and hailed the station to ask for a docking port for their ship. Citadel Control directed the Nebtuu towards Docking Port 65 and guided the ship towards its intended docking zone. Once the ship was docked Jani selected two of her finest soldiers, collected her weapons from the armory which included an Incisor sniper rifle and a Phalanx pistol. Then she grabs a black cloak and swings it around her shoulders and places the hood over her helmeted head. With herself and her soldiers fully equipped, they make their way towards the rendezvous and the meeting with Xen's contact who was a human known only as the Black Wolf.

The scene appearing at the Zakera Ward security checkpoint was one that brought a peculiar stare from the C-Sec officers stationed there. Appearing in the door way were 3 quarians with black cloaks drapped over their suits. The C-Sec captain on duty at the checkpoint, Armando Bailey had seen a lot of weird and peculiar things come through his checkpoint, but certainly nothing like a squad of quarian scouts who look totally out of place in a place like the Citadel.

Jani and her squad made their way to the public transport shuttle and set their destination for the factory district all the while garnering stern stares from the surrounding crowd. When the shuttle landed, the squad scrambled out the vehicle and began making their way through the back alleys of the old run down factory. As they prowl through the many dark and damp corners of the factory, the squad gains the impression that they are being watched by someone or something.

As they draw nearer and nearer to their objective, a gunshot is suddenly heard in the distance and this sends the squad into a run towards the source of the shot. When they arrive at the scene, they find a dead human body with a shot right through his head. This man was unmistakably the Black Wolf because of the tattoo of a black wolf on his right arm.

As the squad scouts out the scene, Jani catches sight of something run behind a bunch of stacked crates. She even catches a glimpse at the symbol on the enemy soldier's armour. It was that of the human supremacist organization known as Cerberus.

_What is Cerberus doing here? Could they be after this geth tech as we are, and what do they hope to gain by making off with it. _Jani mused.

Suddenly a sniper shot rings out and Jani and her squad are forced to dive for cover behind a nearby pile of crates. Jani removes her Incisor Rifle and counts there are at least seven enemies in the surrounding area. _Childs Play_ Jani thinks to herself. Shots begin to ring out from all directions as the quarians are pinned down behind their crates. Jani manages to pick up on an opening in the Cerberus line, lines up her sniper sights and scores a clean head shot on one of the Cerberus soldiers.

Afterward, one of Jani's squad mates is hit in the arm and is forced out of the fight until his suit is properly sealed which takes a few minutes and is made even harder by the fact that this lone squad of quarians was under heavy fire from all sides. The other member of Jani's squad picks off another Cerberus bastard with a well timed shot right through the man's chest. Jani then calls for a flanking manoeuvre of the right side of Cerberus line which their weakest point. Jani figures if they can break the line there, finishing off the rest of these Cerberus bosh'tets should be a cinch.

After a small lull in the firing while the Cerberus men reload their guns, Jani and her men make their move. They jump from their cover laying down suppression fire all the while to keep the enemy busy. After arriving at the ideal point, Jani lines up a shot and takes out another man with a shot straight through his heart. As Cerberus returns fire, a shot almost grazes Jani, missing her suit by inches and simply going through her cloak. Then another sniper shot and the fourth Cerberus operative goes down.

The last three remaining men all run off into the alleys and Jani is forced to split up the squad to hunt them down. As Jani makes her way through the dark alley in pursuit of her prey, she comes around the corner to find one of the Cerberus guys right in front of her. The Cerberus man goes to shoot her but she quickly punches his gun away and pulls her knife from her boot. The Cerberus agent then makes the mistake of charging a knife wielding opponent. With a few quick slashes the agent is cut to pieces by the graceful knife play of Jani.

After having disposed of her enemy and finding that her squad mates have done the same, they find the package they came for sitting on a nearby crate. With their package collected, the squad makes its way back to the Nebtuu without incident and disembarks back to the Migrant Fleet.


End file.
